Sketch
by Talk Play Love
Summary: Who we are... what we'll become...


I don't own any part of OHSHC...

* * *

**Sketch**

* * *

Ouran Private Academy: home to the richest of the richest and the most powerful of the most powerful. All except one, Fujioka Haruhi, a mere commoner female with a free pass into this most exclusive world.

Saying that she was smart is a drastic understatement. She was a genius and the hardest worker ever. She had to have been to have earned that prestigious scholarship. She had goals and she would reach them. But with all those academic smarts, she was still lacking the internal knowledge of human beings. She was blunt with her words and didn't ever think about why people might act the way they do. She was just too single-mindedly focused.

Since the moment that she stepped foot in the grandiose halls of Ouran, her life was forever changed. Her days at there were eventful to say the very least, especially since she was roped into an, initially unwilling and unwanted, friendship with six of the most influential young men in Japan.

The Ouran Host Club catered to every young woman's romantic fantasies. From the charming and flamboyant, the cool and mysterious, the mischievous twin devils, the wild man, and the sweet and cute, anyone of them could be the prince of your dreams. Their ideas were outlandish and their acting more so. Everybody loved them, or so it seemed.

Suou Tamaki, the self-claimed king of the hosts, was the epitome of charisma. He could intrigue a girl simply with one look, but once he opened his mouth, she would be his and only his. He had legions of fans, all claiming that he was their first crush, their fist love. With all of this attention, he was still a lonely boy. His cold old grandmother grudgingly acknowledged his existence only due to the mere fact that she had no other prospective heirs. And yet he gives here the right to controls all aspects of his life, even to the extent that he had to be separated from his own mother. Hard as he works, she is never satisfied and probably never will be.

Ootori Kyouya was the mathematical mastermind behind the club. Without him, it would be utter chaos. There was a mysterious but alluring demeanor about him that made businessmen tremble and women blush. Always calm and collected, he would lurk in the shadows of the going-ons, just watching and calculating. Profits and merits were all that he thought of, all he could think of, all he was allowed to think of. It was a thick shield that nobody could ever fully break. Inferior was what he was, deemed by his father and his two older brothers. Always trying to catch up to their ideal images. He lived in a mansion that was run like a business corporation, not a family home. It was an unemotional life.

Hitachin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaorụ were brothers, twins, and an inseparable team. Everything was in sync with them. Their love-filled act was flawless. Not even their devoted followers could guess which one was which. They didn't need a mirror to see their reflection, they just needed each other. It's a comfort to know that there is somebody who knew everything about yourself, every movement you make, every thought you think, your past, and your future. However, it isolated them from the rest of the world. Nobody else understood. Nobody else dared to even try. They were left all alone in their own private world, just wishing and waiting for somebody to find them, to find Hikaru and to find Kaoru, not the Hitachiin twins.

Morizino Takashi was a pillar of strength. He was bold, silent, and ready to protect all that he cared for with his sheer power and graceful finesse. It was his job, predestined by his family name. Nothing else was expected from him. He was just a mere weapon. But really, it was his own personal choice. He wanted, needed to hold on to his friends and he would do anything for them. He was always there for everyone, but when there was the slightest hint of hectic activities in the air, everyone was too busy with their own work to be there for him. His quiet problems fell through the cracks.

Hunizuki Mitsukuni was a tiny child, bouncing off the walls, and devouring all sugary substances in his vicinity. His cuteness was ooo'ed and ahh'ed about by all the girls. But he was no longer a child. He was a member of the great Hunizuki family and as being thus he was a master of all types of martial arts, a truly fierce warrior. But no matter where he was, nobody would every take him seriously. His unassuming form prevented him from being more than he was.

It's a wonder how these seven became a club, became friends, and in their own unique way, became a special family. They were all so different, but perhaps all they needed was one thing to hold them together. They needed each other. It was an unvoiced understanding. They would always be together.

Together, they'll always be… right?


End file.
